The Doctor of the Opera
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: so this is my third story in my doctor who series. The doctor and his companion, who is a mutant from X-men and a descendant of Christine (who happens to be named after her) go to Paris 1881 and try to help Christine during the events of the Phantom of the opera. But things get complicated when the weeping angels come. please read and review! rated T for the story of the Phantom
1. First preformance

**So this is my third story in this series that I am writing! I was excited to start this one because Phantom Of The Opera was what first got me into musicals years ago and I still love it. so please review and let me know how you like it and if you have any suggestions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Phantom Of the Opera. Doctor Who is owned by BBC and Phantom is owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine (OC) POV

We landed the Tardis and the Doctor said "You might want to go get changed, were in Paris, France. 1881. " The doctor said. then he told me where the closet should be and I ran off. I found a beautiful black dress with elbow length lace sleeves and the skirt came to my ankles there was a small red rose on the top of the dress. I wore that with a pair of red flats. I came back to the control room and the doctor and we exited the Tardis. I noticed that we were near the opera popular. " Lets go there! it's an important part of my family history and I always wanted to go!" I said excitedly. "Alright then Allons-y" The Doctor said. As we walked into the opera house I had to do a double take, but what I thought I saw couldn't be possible. there was no way that angel statue could have moved from one spot to another so fast. I had to be seeing things.

we managed to get someone who could give us a tour of the Opera house using what the Doctor told me was Psychic paper. I couldnt believe it. I was having a tour of one of the most famous Opera houses ever. In 1881! then I remembered 1881 was when the story of the Phantom of the opera took place. for me that was family history. "Doctor isn't this where and when the Phantom of the Opera is supposed to take place?" I whispered to him. The Doctor thought about this and whispered back. "I believe so but I don't think we'll need to worry about that after all we haven't done anything to upset him and if we do you can phase through the lasso and…. well 'keep your hand at the level of your eyes' I guess." He said and i couldn't help but laugh we then came to the stage "And this is where the performance of Hannibal is going to be taking place they are currently praticing so we cannot stay long." the lady giving us the tour said. Up on the stage a woman I presumed was la Carlotta was singing horribly "Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try."

Before she could finish a background for a set came down on top of her and she screamed. "alright this is definitely PTO." I said to the Doctor "yep." he replied. "wanna stay and watch it progress? make sure everything goes correctly?" I asked. "Yes since we're here things are likely going to be different. theres probably going to be an alien involved also." the Doctor said. "Sounds exciting." I said. and we were hurried along to finish our tour and offered tickets to the opening night of Hannibal to make up for what had happened at the stage, which we we left the opera house I noticed that the angel statue wasn't there any more. I decided that perhaps someone had to move it and we went to explore more of Paris.

The next night we came back for the Opera. I was excited because tonight I got to see the woman I was named after preform for the first time. though this was also the night where she would be taken to the Phantoms lair for the first time. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to meet the Phantom but I knew that I wanted to meet Christine. Who wouldn't want to meet the person they were named after? I wanted to know what kind of person she was and more importantly, Would she accept me even though I was a mutant. Had my ancestors all shared the same views or was it more recently developed. I knew that Mutants weren't as big of an issue in this time period because they hadn't really made themselves know as much and it was much more rare. Though I was afraid of showing my ancestors my powers. What if they did turn me away? and even more what if they didn't? would I want to return to my time period? I knew that staying here was out of the question. I could change something and cause what I had heard the doctor referring to as a Paradox. I didn't know what a Paradox was and I didn't want to find out. In the end I decided that I would not show them my powers unless i needed to, It wasn't worth the heartbreak that was sure to come if I did.

We found our seats and got ready to watch Hannibal. "I wish there was popcorn." I whispered to the Doctor. "yeah that would be good. or maybe a banana. I love Bananas they're so full of calcium, and very good. Always bring a Banana to a party by the way." He replied earning a few strange looks from some people who had sat down next to us. I laughed and was about to reply when the show started. and it finally came to the Part where Christine was performing and she sang. "Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me once in a while Please promise me, you'll try When you'll find that once again you long To take your heart back and be free If you'll ever find a moment Spare a thought for me We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me Think of all the things We've shared and seen Don't think about the way Things might have been Think of me, think of me waking Silent and resigned Imagine me trying too hard To put you from my mind Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of those things we'll never do There will never be a day When I won't think of you" then someone stood and yelled "Bravo." and walked out. Christine began singing again " Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade They have their seasons, so do we But please promise me that sometimes You will think of me" she finished and got a standing ovation.


	2. Weeping angels of music

**Second chapter is up! I have been having a harder time with this one than the others but i think it is coming along well. please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Well last time I checked I still did not own Doctor Who or The Phantom of the Opera and im sure that is not going to change. Doctor who is owned by BBC and The Phantom of the Opera is owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine (OC) POV

After the show the Doctor and I hung around the opera house. we wanted to meet Christine but we knew that it would be nearly impossible(since we had agreed that I was not going to use my powers in front of a bunch of people unless I absolutely needed to. as we walked around we found an almost empty room that only had a few musical instruments in it, among which was a violin that looked like as if it had been just sitting there for years from the dust that covered it. "Do you think they would get mad at me if i played this?" I asked the Doctor. though it was only meant as a joke, I had my own in the TARDIS that I had picked up in town the other day. Apparently the Doctor hadn't noticed it because he said "You play the violin?" "Yes, didn't you see the one I had in the TARDIS?" I asked. "No but now I want to hear you play." he said as he picked up the Violin and dusted it off as best as he could. "I don't think I should play that one." I said. "why not, it's not like as if anyone else is here. and even if they do catch you I have this." The Doctor said as he held up his sonic paper. "Fine but I know mostly songs from my time period." I answered.

I took the violin and started to play "Secrets" by OneRepublic and sang along with it. "I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that I can confess 'Til all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so Tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away My God, amazing how we got this far It's like we're chasing all those stars Who's driving shiny big black cars And everyday I see the news All the problems that we could solve And when a situation rises Just write it into an album Send it straight to gold But I don't really like my flow, no, so Tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away Oh, got no reason, got no shame Got no family I can blame Just don't let me disappear I'ma tell you everything So tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away So tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, don't need another perfect line Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away All my secrets away, all my secrets away" I sang as I finished the song.

After returning the Violin to its place we left the room and hid out in the opera house. when someone was coming I would use my powers to pull The Doctor and I through a wall and we made our way to Christine's room. when we got there we saw who I guessed was Raoul outside the door unable to get in. "Who's is that voice? Who is that in there?" he yelled. and we could hear from inside the room a man singing "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." "CHRISTINE!" Raoul started yelling hoping for and answer that did not come. "CHRISTINE!" he yelled again. "Should we follow them?" I whispered to the Doctor. "No there's no way we could follow them without being noticed once they get to the water it would be too loud." The Doctor answered. "Unless you happen to be a mutant who can basically walk on thin air when using her powers" (A/N I did look this up since she has the same powers as shadowcat, and weaker versions of Jean Greys' but that's not important right now, she can actually walk on water or walk up to the top of a building as if walking up steps because when she goes into the mode where she is phasing through things she is basically walking on thin air.) "Really?" The Doctor asked. "yeah I can bring others with me as well as long as they keep physical contact." I answered. "Well then lets go we have a Phantom to follow!" the Doctor said and we phased into Christine's dressing room.

Because we knew the story of The Phantom it didn't take us long to find the hidden passage. We went through and started following the pathway hoping not to get caught in a booby trap. we knew we could easily get out but we didn't know if they would alert the Phantom of our presence. we managed to make it to the lair without getting caught and we hid just out of sight. I looked and saw the Phantom serenading Christine. I wanted to go in there and stop it. She was supposed to end up with Raoul and seeing her with the Phantom just didn't seem right to me. But I knew that if things didn't go how they were supposed to then I might not even exist in the future! So I held myself back from trying to interfere. eventually the Phantom laid Christine down on a bed and walked away. It was then that i noticed something unusual. "Doctor was that statute there before?" i whispered as I pointed to an Angel statue that was near the Phantom. "oh no. Christine we might have to interfere that's a weeping angel they are the only creature to kill you nicely. they send their victims to the past and let them live out their lives and feed off of their potential energy. Look Christine they are dangerous Don't blink. they can only move when nothing is looking at them. Blink and you're dead." the Doctor whispered. "So basically we have to reveal ourselves to a psychopath because of killer statues?" i whispered back. "yeah i don't like it too much either but if they sent the Phantom or Christine back then it could change everything." he replied. Fine let's go increase our chances of getting killed then." I said and we ran out to where the phantom could see us.

"Keep your eyes on the angel." the Doctor instructed me. "Who are you? how did you get down here?" the Phantom asked. I'm the Doctor and this is my Companion Christine, wait that's going to get confusing with two Christines… well that's not important right now! what is important is that there is a weeping angel here right now and if you aren't careful it will kill you and Christine….. both of them… if you're not careful. Now they can only move when you aren't looking at them so keep your eyes on it and don't blink. until we find out something else to do." The Doctor said as I keep watching the angel statue. then I noticed another one out of the corner of my eye. "Doctor there's two." I said as I backed up so I could see them both properly. "and the second one was heading for Christine." I continued. The Phantom stood there in shock. "How did you get in here?" he said. "Don't you think that the angels are a bit of a bigger problem?" the Doctor asked. "leave or I will kill you." the Phantom threatened. "what so the angels will kill you? I don't think so." I said. only afterwards did i think about how much better I could have said that to the Phantom. and he threw his lasso around the Doctors Neck. "Doctor!" I screamed almost forgetting about the angels. "Christine keep you eye on the angels I'll be fine." The Doctor said. "In fact try to get to Christine and get her away from that angle." He said. "No stay away from her or I'll kill him." The Phantom said. "would you rather have her die?" i asked him. "no but she won't die you are speaking nonsense." The Phantom answered. "and what if we aren't? what if they really are? Look I've seen crazy things these past few days, I've traveled through time. I meet Dalek's and a girl who had ice powers, which I guess for me isn't that crazy since I'm a mutant. but I believe that what the Doctor says is true and i suggest you listen too. His advice has saved my life before and if you let me I will save Christine." I said without taking my eyes off the angels. "I promise all I will do is get her away from the angel. and you have the doctor so I am really in no position to do anything other than that." I pointed out. "Fine but if you are lying to me your Doctor dies." he said.

I went over to Christine "keep an eye on the angels until I've got her and can look at them again please." I asked. I got her out of the bed as carefully as I could and started walking back to the Phantom. I gave her to the Phantom. "see? we just wanted to help." I said and I backed over to the doctor and slipped the lasso off his neck. "I still don't believe you about those statutes." the phantom said. as he put Christine in a safer place. he then turned around and threw a lasso toward me. I phased through the lasso leaving the Phantom speechless. "I did say I was a mutant didn't I?" I said then I used my telekinetic powers to get the lasso away from them and I got an idea. I used my powers to place the angels near each other and surrounded them with mirrors. There as long as the mirrors aren't moved they can't risk moving because they will see each other. Doctor I think there were some outside as well." I said remembering the moving statue from earlier. The Doctor turned to the phantom and said "we will leave your lair for now but please leave those statues like that but beside that act like as if we were never here. we don't want to change the future. and we will be doing what we can to make sure everything goes the way it is supposed to go." he said. then we left. "we just survived the Phantom and we didn't even keep our hands at the level of our eyes." I said excitedly. yeah the only other person who will be able to say that is Raoul." the Doctor whispered. "He's going to follow us now isn't he?" I whispered back. "Probably." the Doctor answered. "well we're in France france some crepes?" I asked. "I would love some the Doctor answered.


	3. Masquerade

**So I am not making this story as long as my frozen one because of how difficult it is. here's chapter 3. I skipped to the Masquerade because I felt like that would work better than making the whole story because Phantom of the opera is a really long story and the doctor does have the TARDIS. please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Phantom of the Opera. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine (OC) POV

over the next week we went between going to the opera house and searching for weeping angels. The Phantom had not bothered us and everything seemed to be going the way it was supposed to go, but we could not find the angel. Eventually The Doctor decided that he did not like moving at "such a slow pace" so we used the TARDIS to go to the night of the Masquerade. after much arguing I managed to talk the Doctor into dressing up for the event though he still keep his converse sneakers on. We found some mask and went to the party. The Managers of the Opera house were under the impression that we were very important for their business, Thanks to the Doctors psychic paper, so they had expected us to show up. They knew the Doctor as John Smith and I had given my real name to which they were surprised then said they had heard almost too much of that name lately. As we walked in we saw people in strange costumes and could hardly recognize anyone.

"Well, the Phantom doesn't come for a while and If there is a weeping angel in here it probably can't move what should we do now?" I asked the Doctor. "I don't know I suppose that this is a dance so the best thing to do would be dance." he replied. "Alright then." I said then the Doctor held out his arm "Shall we?" He asked. I smiled and took his arm and we walked onto the dance floor.

I was having fun dancing with the Doctor. as we danced the doctor would continue to talk since that was what seemed to be his favorite thing to do. Eventually Christine and Raoul came in and started dancing. "well he is going to be coming soon." I whispered. and soon enough the Phantom showed up and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Why so silent good Messieurs?" The Phantom asked as he walked down the stairs. "Did you think that I had left you for good?" he continued. "Have you missed me, good Messieurs?" he said as he looked around. "I have written you an Opera." He announced and I resisted saying "Good for you." "Here, I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" He said as he threw the score at the feet of Misure Firmin and Misure Andre. Then he Noticed the Doctor and me. "fondest greetings to you all." He said while looking at us though I could tell all he really wanted to do was to kill us. "A few instructions just before rehearsal starts." then he turned to Carlotta "Carlotta must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. "The Phantom said and Carlotta gasped while the Doctor and I were fighting back laughter. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." He said as he poked Piangi's stomach with his sword. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office not the arts." He said as he pointed his sword at them. " John Smith must leave at once and start acting his age." He said as he walked over to the Doctor."Hey you don't even know what my age is. how do you know if I act my age or not." The Doctor retorted "Doctor." I whispered as a elbowed him. "As for our star, Miss Christine Daae… No doubt she'll do her best It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel She has much still to learn If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher." He said Then Christine started walking toward him and Raoul (who had left to get a sword) returned. The phantom noticed this and said "Your chains are still mine, You belong to me!' as he pulled off the necklace that Christine had her engagement ring he went onto a trap door and set off some smoke as he went into it closely followed by Raoul.

Without even thinking about it I went over to Christine. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I am fine. where did they go?" She asked. "Trap door…. couldn't he of thought of something more original? Though I guess he is limited by the technology of the time so a teleporter would be out of the question but that's not very original either. I guess its clever for the time. he's not a brilliant as me of course but he is human. though I have meet plenty of brilliant humans, or at least brilliant considering they were human." the doctor said. "Doctor!" I said. "He's insane" Christine said to me. "believe me i think that sometimes too." I said. "Hey!" The Doctor said and I laughed. "I am not insane you lot just don't understand." "not even a little?" I asked jokingly. "Alright maybe a little but still!" and I laughed even harder. "But what about Raoul?" Christine asked. "Oh he'll be fine Madam Giry will get him out of there safely." The Doctor answered. "How do you know that?" Christine asked. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I answered. "no I want to know." Christine said. "welllll you see when certain technology is in existence it is possible to travel through time. Christine here is from the future and I am a time traveler. we came here in my ship the TARDIS. And this is all well known history for us. but we have to be careful not to change anything too much or it could cause what is called a Paradox. those are very bad you don't want to get caught up in them if at all possible." The Doctor said. "But that's… That's impossible!" Christine said. "It actually isn't like he said i am from the future…. your future actually…. I was named after you." I said. "What?" Christine asked in shock. "look I know that it is hard to believe but it is true. and please don't ask us to tell you what happened because that could change the future." I said "I don't know if I believe you but I will trust you for now as it seems I have no other choice." Christine said. "Alright now just keep on doing what you would do if we hadn't told you that and everything should be fine." The Doctor said.

Then we went off to check and see if there was a weeping angel here. and we found none. "maybe it was just those two." I said."Maybe but in that case I think we ought to pay the phantom a visit." he said. "think he'll try to kill us again this time?" I asked. "Who knows." The Doctor answered and we left to find a passage to the Phantoms lair.


End file.
